


Garden

by SimplyNightingale



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyNightingale/pseuds/SimplyNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra take a walk in Asami's new garden. Korra has a surprise. Korrasami fluff. After series finale. One shot for now but I might expand later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in October 2015 and it is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I know it's short but i hope to write some longer stuff soon and post that as well.  
> Legend of Korra and it's characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko

"Oh look at that! And that! This place is beautiful Asami." Korra exclaimed making her way around the large new garden on the Sato estate. 

"I'm glad you like it Korra. I know it's not the spirit world or anything but I did my best." Asami said blushing. 

"I don't care if it's the spirit world or not. As long as I'm with you, where we are doesn't matter." Korra said brushing a lock of Asami's jet black hair behind her ear and letting her fingers trail down her partner's cheek. Asami smiled and took Korra's free hand in her own. 

"Come on I want to show you something." She lead Korra to a small gazebo near the back of the garden. Roses climbed the marble pillars and turtleducks swam in the neighboring pond. The gazebo looked out over the pond and towards main street where the new spirit portal could be seen even from the distance. Inside the gazebo was a small white metal table and two matching chairs. Korra released Asami's hand to grip the iron railing and gaze at the spirits starting to dance in the darkening sky. 

"Asami?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I have a surprise for you." Korra said reaching for her pocket.

Curious Asami turned to look at her girlfriend and met Korra's ocean blue eyes with her own light green ones. 

"Asami I . .I've never met anyone like you." Korra stuttered, eyes cast down, and her whole face flushing. "You're smart, independent, hardworking, beautiful, and you're one of the few people I know that like me for who I am and not just because I'm the Avatar." Korra took a deep breath and pulled a long box out of her pocket. "Asami I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you, so will you make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me?" as she said this Korra opened the box to show Asami a newly carved betrothal necklace. Korra looked up when Asami didn't respond only to see tears in the young engineer's eyes. 

"Of course I'll marry you Korra, I love you too." Asami hugged her new fiancé, tears of joy running down her pale cheeks. When she pulled away Korra carefully tied the dark blue silk around Asami's neck.


End file.
